


To be drunk (and in love)

by xhopefullmoonx



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Crushes, Dont forget to stream FLASH, Drunk Yohan, Fluff and Humor, I still dont know how to tag T_T, M/M, Read it please its really good i promise, This is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhopefullmoonx/pseuds/xhopefullmoonx
Summary: When Yohan ends up confessing to his crush, whilst drunk out of his ass.





	To be drunk (and in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I'm back with another Seunghan au. This time around Yohan is the drunk one and it's shorter and cuter hhh  
I hope you guys enjoy and please do comment below and tell me your thoughts on it  
And thanks to the two who proof-read it for me, you know who you are <3  
Title taken from Lauv's 'I like me better'

“Wooseok hyung~ Look at him, he looks so pretty.” Yohan slurs his words, taking his what would seem like the 100th glass for someone else but is only his sixth glass, gulping it down and then messily wiping his mouth. He leans his head on the other’s shoulder, as he looks at a boy dancing with his friends on the dance floor, enjoying life like there’s no tomorrow.

“Yohan-ah, just go talk to him. It won’t hurt you, you know. This year is his last year at school and you don’t know if you’ll be able to see him anymore. And there’s only like, what, three months left? One day, you could end up regretting not telling him.” Wooseok calmly explains to him, as if talking to a child, softly patting his head. 

The said boy is Yohan’s life-long crush, Han Seungwoo. This was Yohan’s first year at his current school and Seungwoo’s last, but being Wooseok’s best friend, Yohan managed to see the other boy even before he got accepted into his current school, since the two were acquaintances through Wooseok’s classmate. They did go out to eat a few times, but Yohan could never muster the courage to tell the other boy about his crush on him. So, all he did was watch him from afar. Just like he was doing right now. 

“Hyung~ he doesn’t like me~ Why would I embarrass myself like that?” He points his finger in his friend’s direction and then asks the bartender for a refill, his eyes never leaving Seungwoo. 

The other boy finally takes a seat, his friends following him short behind. After a few minutes of sitting down, they get company and for some reason, Yohan doesn’t like it even one bit. Two girls, with short skirts that are barely hiding their private parts and boobs on display for the whole club to see, slowly approach the three sitting down and start talking to them, most likely flirting and shoving themselves into them. Seeing this, something in Yohan ticks, as he grabs his drink and makes his way towards his crush and his two friends. Startled, Wooseok starts running after him, not forgetting to grab their stuff. 

Standing in front of them, Yohan gulps the drink down and throws the glass somewhere behind him. Everyone stares at him.

“Han Seungwoo!” He yells, pointing his finger at the boy, slightly losing his footing but Wooseok, who was already by his side, quickly grabs his arm. On the other end, a confused Jinhyuk stares at him. Wooseok softly elbows him on the ribs, whispering: “The other one!” 

“Ya! Han Seungwoo!” He tries again, looking at the person in the middle, stepping forward, only to be pulled back by Wooseok. 

“That’s Seungyoun, you dipshit!” 

“Oh? Hi Seungyounnie hyung~” He waves at him, smiling cheekily; the other waving back just as enthusiastically and then looks at the person sitting next to him. Han Seungwoo. Finally. 

“Han Seungwoo!” He finally yells at him, stumbling forward, coming face to face with the older guy. When he sees Seungwoo’s brows furrow, he quickly adds, “hyung. Han Seungwoo hyung. I’m here to talk to you. Now!” He pouts, taking one more step until he’s sitting on the other’s lap. At that, everyone gasps.

“Yohan-ah~ What are you doing?” Seungwoo softly asks, grabbing his waist to make sure the man-child doesn’t fall. 

“Hyung~ I have to tell you something. It’s a secret though. Can you keep a secret for me, hyung? I’m really, like really embarrassed right now but it’s okay cause I really like hyung.” He giggles, poking at the other’s cheek, where a deep dimple was showing. “Can I tell you my secret?” Yohan continues, looking at Seungwoo with big doe eyes and cute bunny smile. He’d be lying if he wasn’t flustered even for a second, with the proximity they had right now.

“Sure, go ahead.” He tells him, pulling the smaller guy closer to himself. 

“Hyung~ Seungwoo hyung...” he leans in, whispering in the other’s ear. “Yohanie... likes Seungwoo hyung!” He giggles, “Yohanie likes Seungwoo hyung a lot, but it seems like Seungwoo hyung doesn’t like Yohanie back. Why doesn’t Seungwoo hyung like Yohanie back?” He rambles, hiding his face in the other’s neck, breathing softly. 

At that Seungwoo’s smile deepens. He knows. He’s known that the younger male has had the fattest crush on him ever since he first met him. He was so obvious, that sometimes it was just too funny to see. To tease him and get him all flustered. Seungwoo liked him too. A lot. But he never confessed. There had been plenty of times Yohan had approached the older to tell him something important, but always ended up stuttering a lame excuse of suddenly having to go. It was amusing, really. So, he waited. Waited for the day Yohan would finally find it in himself to confess to the older male. What he didn’t await though, was Yohan confessing to him in a club, drunk out of his ass while sitting on his lap. 

“Come on, Yohan-ah. Let’s get you home.” Seungwoo attempts to move, only to have Yohan squirm on his lap in protest, accidentally rubbing into him and it takes everything in him to not drag the smaller boy sitting on his lap away from there, into a room and just ruin him right there and then. But he lets out a shaky breath and picks him up, bids his friends goodbye whom he totally forgot about, but who were still staring at the two, and leaves the club.

Approaching his car, he helps Yohan in, buckles him up and starts the engine. 

After a few minutes of driving, he feels a hand on his face, poking his dimple that was slightly showing. He turns his head to look at the male siting in the passenger seat and smiles. 

"Hyung is so pretty~“ Yohan giggles for the umpteenth time that night, quickly hiding his blushing face behind his hands. 

“Yohanie is really pretty, too.” Seungwoo smiles, his eyes forming into crescents, as he steals a glance at the younger boy. As expected, Yohan’s furiously blushing, before throwing himself into a fit of giggles.

Returning his attention to the road ahead, Seungwoo moves his hand to his lips, biting on his nails, a habit when he’s either nervous or too focused on something. 

“Fuck, hyung! That’s hot.” Yohan looks at him, before realising what he said. “Oops!” He cheekily smiles, hiding himself behind his hands once again. At that, Seungwoo takes Yohan’s hands and intertwines them together, then dropping them on his lap so that he wouldn’t hide his face again. Squeezing his hand, Yohan looks out of the window, trying to hide the shit-eating grin that spread on his face. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol in his body doing it, but he feels himself reaching over to Seungwoo and quickly pecks him near his lips, before going back to his place, staring out of the window. To say Seungwoo is shocked would be an understatement. He glances at Yohan and finds him already peeking at him, so he smiles at him. Yohan smiles back.

The next morning Yohan wakes up with his head pounding, as if someone was hammering him. He looks at his surroundings and notices that he’s not in his room, nor Wooseok’s room. He looks under the covers and sees he’s not wearing the same clothes he was wearing last night. And then he remembers last night’s events. Well, some of it, at least.

“Just what the fuck happened last night?” He face-palms himself and starts flailing around on the bed, frustrated.

“Ya, you’re gonna ruin my bed like that. Calm down, would you?” Seungwoo enters the room, his room apparently, with a glass of water in his hand. He approaches Yohan and sits on the edge of the bed and hands him the water. Yohan slowly takes it, finishes the glass and quickly gives it back to him and pulls the covers over his head, flushing in embarrassment. Hearing Seungwoo’s hearty laugh, his heart starts beating faster and he flushes even more. Why did he have to go clubbing last night?

“Yohan-ah, come on out. I’m not going to bite you.” Seungwoo says, “unless you want me to.” He quickly adds, smiling. To that Yohan takes his head out and shoots daggers at the older male for teasing him.

“Hey! Stop that, hyung.” He hangs his head, still embarrassed.

Seungwoo gets closer to him and lifts his chin up, looking him straight in the eyes. He then rubs his cheek softly and moves in closer. At that, Yohan’s breath hitches. Seungwoo stops, if one of them moved just slightly, they’d kiss.

“Stop worrying about last night, okay? Nothing bad happened so-, oh well other than the fact that you got yourself a boyfriend, that is.” Seungwoo smirks, leans in and pecks him quickly before getting up. “Now get moving, I made us breakfast and made you some hangover soup.” And the he leaves.

“Ya! Seungwoo hyung! Get back here, you have some explaining to do!” Yohan yells after him and Seungwoo peaks in again.

“What do you mean some explaining to do? You don’t remember asking me to be your boyfriend last night? I’m hurt, Yohan-ah.” Seungwoo fake cries, clutching his chest. Yohan stares at him, more confused than ever. But still not being able to hold back the smile that’s threatening to come out, he quickly gets up and grabs Seungwoo’s hand as he leads them to his kitchen, where breakfast was awaiting them. Perhaps going to the club and getting wasted was not much of a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this au. I hope you liked it. I'll hopefully be back with a new one in a short time if possible.  
In the meantime you can find me on Instagram and Twitter so please come by and say hi. I'd love to talk to fellow Seunghan shippers <3


End file.
